Rocks and Music
by colonelduckie
Summary: Mikey is bored and goes to the surface where he helps save a girl, but what will happen when she sees him? (this is a gift-request for Thek33per)


**A/N: So I hit 30 reviews a little while back for my fic "A Brother's Bond" and I offered my 30th reviewer (Thek33per) a s gift-request! and this is the result!**

**The only thing in here I own is the girl Skye. **

* * *

It was early in the morning. Since their encounter with Shredder, Splinter had been working them hard and had given them the morning off from practice. They were going to have extra practice in the evening to make up for it.

Donnie was working on something in his lab. Leo had already put in some practice and was watching _Space Heroes_. Raph was feeding his pet turtle Spike.

No one was around. Mikey slipped out of their lair and went topside. Mikey sat in the shadows on the alleyway watching humans walk by. It was an amazing thing to watch and see how they treated each other.

There was one young looking girl who had a backpack slung over one shoulder. She was wearing a purple beanie hat, with matching gloves and scarf. Her shoulder length light brown hair stuck out from under it. She was racing to catch the bus when some Purple Dragons pulled her bag, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Let's see what we have here," one sneered. He pulled out a sketch pad and flipped through the pages. "A stupid cat," he said looking at drawing of an orange kitten. He ripped the page out of the book.

"Give it back!" She snapped jumping up to reach. The Purple Dragons just laughed. They had a good half a foot on her in height. "Great now you made me miss my bus!" She kicked one in the shin, causing him try to pick her by up the front of her shirt. Her feet were kicking as they left the ground.

Mikey knew Splinter would practically kill him if he was seen, but he had to help her. Mikey picked up a rock and aimed carefully. He hit the Purple Dragon in the head. He picked up another rock and hit the silent second Purple Dragon as well. The passerby simply ignored what was going on.

"What was that!" the second Purple Dragon said, braking his silence.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here!" the first one shouted.

"COWARDS!" the girl yelled after them. Her papers had blown in the wind, she was going around picking them up. "Thanks," she said to her hidden savor. The drawing of the kitten had landed by Mikey's foot. "I could have taken them," she said, "I'm tougher than I look." Her hand went to reach for the paper, but she hit Mikey's foot. "Sorry! She called. She looked up.

Mikey closed his eyes.

"Thank you again," she said, sticking out her hand.

"You're welcome," Mikey said, not taking her hand.

She sighed. "You know you save me from those thugs, but you won't let me see you?"

"Most people are scared when they see me," Mikey said.

"I promise I won't be scared," she smiled. She did have a pretty smile, Mikey thought.

"My sensei would not allow it," Mikey said.

"Your teacher?" she said clearly understanding the Japanese term. She smiled again. She reached her hand forward and pulled Mikey's hand, despite his best efforts he was bested by a fifteen-year-old girl. "You're a tur-"

Mikey covered her mouth. "Sh! Don't say anything!" Mikey was panicking. _Splinter is going to kill me!_ He thought. "Follow me!" he led her to the manhole

"Down there! Are you crazy?"

"Just come on!" Mikey said, "It's not that bad."

Mikey was going against everything he had ever been told. All for a human girl, now he knew how Donnie felt when he first saw April.

"Are there more of you?" she asked breaking up his thoughts.

"I have three brothers and my sensei is a rat. You have to promise me to never tell anyone!" Mikey's eyes looked deadly.

"Two conditions," she said flashing two fingers. "One, you tell me your name. Two, hang out with me for the day."

It seemed simple enough; he was bored. "I am Michelangelo. Everyone calls me Mikey."

"Hi Mikey, my name is Skye," She smiled. "So, do you like dancing?"

Mikey's eyes light up; he loved dancing. His brothers never would dance with him; Raph said it was 'stupid way to spend your time.'

"I love dancing!" Mikey said. "None of my brothers ever dance with me!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I have music on here," she said, as she started to rummage through her bag. "I have a small speaker in her somewhere," she said. "Ah found it!" she held up the small device.

She was scrolling through her music when Mikey stopped her. "Not here," he said. He did not want to reveal their lair, just in case. "There is more room this way!" He said heading off to the left, rather than the right to go back to the lair.

"Whatever you say," she said.

Mikey lead Skye down a little ways until he found a spot that was far enough away from their lair.

"Here we are!" Mikey said smiling. Skye just shrugged.

"Whatever works," she said, scrolling threw her playlist. "How about this! Kind of lame, but I like it anyway." She smiled.

**_Young man, there's no need to feel down_**

**_I said young man, pick yourself off the ground_**

**_I said young man, 'cause you're in a new town_**

**_There's no need to be unhappy_**

She grabbed him by the hands and started to dance goofily around the sewer.

"What is this song?" he asked

**_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A_**

**_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A_**

**_They have everything for young men to enjoy_**

**_You can hang out with all the boys_**

"The Y.M.C.A!" she called out showing him the arm motions.

"Okay," Mikey said ignoring any uncertainty he had. Continuing on dancing with her.

**_Y.M.C.A. and just go to the Y.M.C.A._**

"This song was fun!" Mikey said when it was done.

"I can't believe you have never heard of it!"

"I live a sewer. I don't hear of a lot of things."

"Oh," she said, "well I can teach all the crazy songs they play school dances!"

After what seemed like hours dancing they stopped. "I want to draw your picture!" she said, pulling out her sketch book.

"Oh yeah, here," Mikey said pulling the orange cat picture out of his belt.

"You keep it!" she said, "so you can remember me." pushing it back into his hands.

"What's your favorite food? Do you eat my kind of food?"

"Pizza!" Mikey shouted. She laughed. She turned her sketch book around to show the picture she had drawn. "I love it!" Mikey exclaimed. Just then his T-Phone went off. He motion for Skye to be quiet. "Hey Leo what's up?"

"Uh where are you? You didn't get lost again, did you?"

"No, I did not get lost! That was once and I was eight!"

"Well you better get back here. You already missed lunch and now it's going to be time for dinner and then we have patrol."

"I missed lunch!? What time is it!?"

"Uh, 2:00" he said, "You really are lost aren't you?"

"No I'm not lost! that once when I was eight and then again when I was ten!"

"Whatever, just get back here soon, okay?"

"Fine," Mikey groaned into the phone as the call ended. "Sorry Skye, I have to go."

"It's okay, I have to go too," she said. "I just got a text from my mom asking when I was coming home."

"All right," Mikey said, "Let me lead you out."

After walking for a little ways he led her to a spot that was pretty close to the bus stop she needed to take.

"Thanks for the great day, Michelangelo!" she called as she disappeared out of sight.

Mikey walked slowly back to the lair.

"Hey Mikey where were you all day?" Donnie asked.

"Out," Mikey said simply walking to his room. When he got there, he tucked the picture of the kitten Skye drew under his pillow.

When Skye got home, she slipped the picture of Mikey under her pillow.

* * *

**A/N: This was my first time with and OC I hope you liked it. This was my first request as well.**


End file.
